The Girl with Two Insignias
by Princezz Zia
Summary: Lucy was the girl with two insignias, which almost impossible. She is a member of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. Only the masters know. What will happen when both the members of both guilds knew? What will happen on Lucy's 'admirers? She noticed that girls intend to hate her for jealousy. Can she handle this mess? Lucy Harem. Collab with Shouko Heart and zin-chan-luvs-u.
1. Chapter 1

**Happens before the Grand Magic Games.**

* * *

_**Prologue~**__**ღღღ**_

* * *

Team Natsu is on a mission with Lisanna. The mission was easy; capturing some bandits who were stealing precious things. The only problem was their teamwork.

The problem is Lisanna refused to leave Natsu's side and keeps on clinging on Natsu. Of course, it annoys Natsu to hell. He wants Lucy to do it, not Lisanna. Plus, he can't use his fist on fighting.

Natsu looked at Lucy and scowled.

There was Lucy, giggling...with Gray.

Natsu yanked Lisanna off in the 'kindest' way as possible. He cared less about Erza's glare piercing through him, he just...

Natsu threw Gray and carried Lucy at his back.

"Hey you idiot! Put me down!" Lucy says, punching lightly Natsu's back.

Natsu grins then says, "Not bad, Luce. You're getting lighter."

"Lucy Kick!"

Lucy kicked Natsu to where he threw Gray, on the tree. These two male bodies collided together with a 'crack'.

Erza smiled at this. "Lucy, you are getting stronger, I see." Erza says causing Lucy to blush.

"Thanks Erza. So... Lisa-chan... How are you two...with Natsu?" Lucy teased.

Lisanna groans and scoffs, "An idiot he is, he surely doesn't know who I like."

Lucy smiled slightly and puts a hand on Lisanna's shoulder.

"Lisanna, just don't get too early okay?" Lucy teased as she watched in amusement when Lisanna's face flushed red.

"Lucy-chan!" Lisanna shouted.

Erza looked at these two, a smile curving up in her lips. Who knew there two could get along this easily? But then again, they were easy to get along with.

Suddenly, Lisanna and Lucy were whispering to each other, loudly.

"She looks weird." whispers loudly by Lisanna

"I know right? She looks weird smiling like that, for no reason at all" Lucy agreed quite loudly.

Erza chuckle, arms crossed. It's like the two girls were intentionally letting her hear their whispers. Erza bottles up her amusement, for the mean time, and glares at the two girls.

Lisanna and Lucy ran off, giggling.

Soon, Gray and Natsu were running with them.

"Why are you guys running?" Gray asked, facing the two girls not his direction.

Lisanna giggled

"For the pillar" Lucy answered, grinning.

"What do you—" Gray says, groaning in pain when he hit a pillar.

Natsu looked at Gray and bursts out laughing, flames going out his mouth.

Lucy giggled.

"Natsu, tree" Lisanna warned.

"Wha—" Natsu didn't not finish for he bumped hard on a large tree.

The two girls laughed at the boys' pathetic state.

Soon, Erza caught up to them, walking of course, as they left to go back to their family.

* * *

As soon as they got back to the guild, they were welcome back, kindly.

"Lucy, I want to talk to you." Master Macarov says, from upstairs.

Lucy nodded. God, she was very nervous since it was her first time to be called by Master, alone.

Curious and worried looks were now aiming on her from her guildmates. Lucy just smiled softly and nodded at them, saying that she will be alright. Oh, Lucy can only hope tat she'll be alright.

Steadily, she walked to Master's office. Seeing that he was waiting for her, made her more nervous.

"Sit, child." the master says as Lucy do so.

"So, do you know why I called you here?" Macarov asked.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but a lump beaten her to it. She shook her head, fearing her mouth to say something inappropriate.

"Well, your father sent me a letter about your mother" the Fifth Generation Master says as he watched when Lucy's eyes widen.

"First, tell me truth." Macarov says, strictly. Lucy gulped and nodded.

"Have you been training?"

Lucy nodded.

"How was you your progress?"

"It's... quite good, actually." Lucy says.

Macarov nodded.

"Good, then you're ready," Macarov says, "Your mother wanted you to grow up like her. To do that... Your father said...that you need to have two guilds"

Lucy froze and sighed. "Does the others have to know about this?" she asks

"I... Tell them before the Grand Magic Games" Master says.

Lucy nodded. "Let me guess... Father picked the number one guild in Fiore?" she asked.

Macarov nodded. "There is something else... You are said to be the SSS-class in that guild."

Lucy stood up, banging her palms on Macarov's desk, breaking it in process.

"What?! Why?!" she exclaims

Macarov tries to contain his calm face on. He eyes his broken desk making Lucy looks at it.

"A-Ah! Gomen!" Lucy apologizes.

"You see why child, Jude probably said so." Macarov says.

Lucy sighs and says, "Fine, what guild it would be?".

_"Sabertooth"_

* * *

Lucy went out of Master's office, sighing in tiredness.

She knew everyone was eyeing at her, she smiled meaning she was okay.

She went to the bar.

"Is there something bothering you, Lucy?" asked by Mira.

Lucy smiled. "I'm alright... Look, Master is gave me a mission. If—"

"Luce! Ready for our next mission?" Nastu asked.

"A mission from Master, you say? We're a team, so bring us all." Erza says, eating her cake.

"I'm ready, Luce!" Gray says, stripping of his shirt while stretching.

"Alright, I'm in too! If that's okay with you..." Lisanna says.

Lucy frowns.

"I don't mind but..." Lucy says, stopping and think of the right words.

"It's for a Celestial Mage only." Master says.

"Huh? What kind of mission is it, gramps?" Natsu asks

"Defeating a dark guild" master says as Lucy's jaw hits the ground.

...

"WHAT?!" the whole guild exclaims in shock.

"But Gramps!" Natsu whines. "I want to kick some ass too!"

Master nodded at Lucy, meaning for her to escape. Lucy did so.

* * *

Lucy was walking around where the location of Sabertooth was held.

She looked in awe when she saw the guild. Hiding herself in a cloak, she went in.

Inside, it was very fancy and and quiet.

She was told to go upstairs for the mastert was there.

She knocked on the master's office, waiting for a sign for her to come in.

The master says for her to come in, she did so.

"State"

"Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy says, removing her cloak's hoodie.

"After all those years?!" Jeimma exclaims

"... My mother wanted me to join two guilds and my father wanted me to join Sabertooth" Lucy explains.

Jeimma chuckled and mumbles, "He has to pick they're enemy."

Lucy's eyes widened at this.

"...You do accept the thought of you being an SSS-class, right? Only if you make it alive" Jeimma says, seriously.

"Why?" Lucy asked

"A mage that can handle two guild at once is more than strong. In history, over seven hundred, seventy-six, excluding you, only one mage made it through and she is your mother." Jeimma says.

Lucy nodded trying it take it all in.

"Alright then, where do you want your mark?" Jeimma asks.

"In here please?" Lucy says, pointing at her hip. She closed her eyes, tightly.

Jeimma gulped and moved his finger. The Sabertooth stamp flew through Lucy's hip, stomping it in process.

One...

Two...

"Nothing happened." Lucy stated.

Jeimma nodded. "Then it means you are a SSS-class Sabertooth mage." he said

Lucy nodded back, getting her gloves and covering her hands.

"Come on, let me introduce you to the guild." Jeimma says.

* * *

Will they like her? I suppose that is what we don't know.

All it matters right know was... She was...

_The Girl with Two Insignia_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One~**_

* * *

Lucy gulped as Jiemma and her walked onto the stage.

"Oi, brats!" Jiemma shouted, capturing the guild's attention. They looked at him, muttering, 'What is it now?' 'Again?' 'Can we ever do our own stuff?'

"We have a new member of the guild so treat this one with respect! She's a special girl." Jiemma chuckled darkly and Minerva headed towards the stage.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" she asked, slightly smirking.

"Yep, Minerva." Lucy nodded and smiled.

"How are you?" Minerva asked, waving her hand.

"This is not the time for that, Minerva. Brats, this girl has an ability you can't ever dream about so like I said, treat her with respect. She's Lucy Heartfilia." Jiemma said.

The guild members started whispering to each other but Lucy didn't mind.

"Is she really that strong, Jiemma?" Sting asked, standing from his table.

"Yeah, brat. So don't do anything rash." Jiemma went back to his office, leaving Lucy alone with Minerva and the others.

"So, blondie, are you all they say you are?" Sting asked, going near Lucy.

"Maybe." Lucy replied and giggled.

"I'm the great Sting Eucliffe." Sting said and Lector flew to his side.

"Sting is the best!" Lector bragged.

Rogue walked towards Lucy, "Rogue."

Lucy smiled at him and Frosch flew into her arms.

"Frosch is Frosch!" Frosch said and Lucy hugged the cute exceed. Rogue took the exceed back and glared at Lucy.

"Oh. You shouldn't touch Frosch too much. Rogue cares for her too much." Sting said and smirked, "But you can touch me all you want, blondie."

"Shut up, Sting." Minerva said and smacked Sting in the head.

Rufus and Orga introduced themselves to Lucy and she did nothing but smile at them.

"Milady, would you like a cup of tea?" Rufus asked Minerva and she blushed.

"No." she said and turned her attention towards Lucy, "You shouldn't parade around here too much so go on a mission."

"Okay." Lucy answered and suddenly sighed, "I can't do much around here anyways."

"You can stick with me." Sting said.

"Sting-sama, don't flirt with Lucy-sama." Yukino said, walking towards the happy people. She smiled at Lucy and bowed to Minerva.

"There's no need to bow for now, Yukino." Minerva crossed her arms.

"Milady is polite today." Rufus said and Minerva looked away. Orga saw the two of them and started singing a love song. The guild members, exceeds and Jiemma covered their ears.

"Orga, stop! You're breaking glasses!" Sting shouted and as if by cue, a clear water glass broke into pieces. Sting shuddered and Orga finally stopped.

"Nice singing." Lucy said, smirking.

"Thank you, Lucy. At least someone knows talent when they see it." Orga said and Lucy chuckled.

"Perhaps Miss Lucy is being sarcastic, Orga." Rufus said and Minerva hit him on the arm, "Apologies, Milady."

"Don't call me that!" Minerva shouted.

"They're so noisy." Frosch said and Rogue glared at Lucy.

"She's the reason why it's noisy." Rogue whispered and Sting heard it.

"Yo, Rogue, take a chill pill and meet the blondie." Sting said, putting his arm around Rogue's shoulder.

"No." Rogue said and walked away with Frosch following him.

"What's his problem?" Lucy asked, glaring at Rogue's back.

"He doesn't like new people too much." Minerva and Yukino said.

"Rogue-sama is-"

"It's nothing personal, Miss Lucy." Rufus smiled at Lucy and she nodded.

"Let's forget about Rogue and get some beer!" Orga shouted and Yukino sweat dropped.

"Orga-sama, we-"

"Yeah. Let's do that!" Lucy cheered and Sting smirked.

"Looks like blondie's a fun little girl." he said and ruffled Lucy's hair.

"I'm not a little girl! Lucy Kick!" Lucy kicked Sting to the doors of the guild.

"Very impressive, Lucy-sama." Yukino clapped.

"Geez. You're like Virgo, Yukino." Lucy sighed and they went to the bar without the passed out Sting.

"What do you want?" a violet haired girl with brown eyes asked. She was the supposed barmaid of Sabertooth, rumored to be very powerful.

"Beer, Violet." Sting answered and the girl rolled her eyes, "We're out of the stuff."

"Kotone-sama, please give us beer." Yukino said.

"Sure." Kotone presented them with three mugs and three teacups. She poured the mugs with beer and the teacups with sugar and coffee powder. She gave them to them except Sting. One mug was still in her hand.

"Tsubaka, you want this?" Kotone asked, waving the beer around Sting. Sting snatched it and she went into the kitchen.

They all drank their drinks and sighed.

"Lucy-sama, that barmaid was Kumori Kotone-sama." Yukino continued, "Sting-sama calls her Violet as an insult."

"What about the others?" Lucy asked.

"I call her Miss Kotone, Miss Lucy." Rufus said.

"Ko-chan." Minerva said.

"Kotone-sama, Lucy-sama." Yukino answered.

"Rogue calls her… Kumori and they always have fights. It's either verbally or physically or simply just a staring fight." Orga said, "I call her Kotone."

"Not the right time to talk about me. Jiemma-san needs you in his office." Kotone said, walking to their spot.

"All of us?" Orga asked and she shook her head. She pointed to the blonde mage, "He needs that one."

Lucy nodded and walked into Jiemma's office, "What?"

"How is it going?" Jiemma asked, not looking away from his paperwork.

"It's only been an hour. No need to worry so much." Lucy shrugged.

"One hour is like one year, Lucy Heartfilia." he said and Lucy shuddered, "Don't say my full name! It's so gross!"

"Just don't let anyone find out yet. They will all treat you more like a girl who needs respect. They'll treat you like a queen bee." Jiemma said and Lucy smirked.

"I like the sound of that. Lucy the Queen Bee." Lucy said, imagining herself in a king's gold chair.

"Go back to your friends." Jiemma ordered and Lucy smiled.

"Friends, huh?" Lucy said.

"Just go."

Lucy giggled and exited her new Master's room. She went back to her friends and held Yukino, "Hey Yukino, how're your spirits?" she asked.

"They're fine, Lucy-sama. Libra-sama is still the same, along with Pisces-sama." Yukino giggled at Lucy's new attitude.

"You're acting weird for a blondie, blondie." Sting said, looking suspiciously at Lucy.

"Want me to Lucy Kick you to next week, Sting?" Lucy asked, smiling so wickedly at Sting. He backed away, carrying his chair.

"Good." Lucy said and turned to Minerva and Rufus, "When will you talk again?"

"Milady was talking to me, Miss Lucy. I am very sorry." Rufus said.

"About what?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing, Lucy." Minerva said and glared at Rufus.

"Alright then." Lucy shrugged and Rogue came back to the guild with Frosch.

"Lucy-san!" Frosch flew to her and hugged Lucy. She hugged the exceed back.

Rogue ruined the moment and grabbed Frosch. He went to the bar and glared at Kotone. She glared back.

"Go away, Kumori. I have better things to do." Kotone said.

Rogue suddenly turned into his emotionless self again, "Usual and I'll leave."

Kotone threw him a can of soda and he caught it. He turned to leave but not without smiling at Lucy secretly. Lucy slightly blushed.

"And now he communicates with me?!" Lucy whispered and turned to her new friends.

'Baka Rogue Cheney!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo guys, zin-chan here. Before we start, I just wanted to say that I'm really excited for this!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two~**_

* * *

Lucy sighs. How exactly is her family?

"Hey, Lucy!" a voice called

Lucy looked at the source.

"Hi, Minerva." Lucy greeted with a smile.

"Wanna go on a mission with the others?" Minerva asked, a bit too coldly.

Lucy just smiled at her and nodded.

Minerva stared at her in disbelief. Usually, everybody would fear her but then again, she is an SSS-class mage right? She smirked. This is going to be interesting. Plus, she wanna see how much this girl can handle all of _things._

"We'll see..." Minerva voiced out, unconsciously.

"Huh? What is it?" Lucy asked, looking at her questioningly.

Minerva smirked, "Nothing." she says.

Lucy looked at Minerva curiously before shrugging and getting a book from her bag.

"Oi! Are you ignoring me?" Minerva asked, scowling.

"No...I'm reading. Is it not obvious?" Lucy asked, her face buried in a book.

Everyone stood quiet once they heard the two girl's argument.

"I'm not stupid, Lucy." Minerva says, a tick mark appearing on her forehead.

"I know that..." Lucy says, still looking at her book.

"Then, look at me!" Minerva shouted, almost losing her temper.

The members gulped. Where the hell is the Master when you need him?!

"I can't." Lucy says.

"WHY?!" oh, Lucy have done it now. She managed to pop Minerva's temper.

Minerva inhaled and exhaled. She was trying to calm her senses down. She was hopeful that it would work. Luck wasn't on her side since Lucy spoke once again.

"Not worth my time." Lucy says.

...

The members only can watch in amazement when they argue. Technically, Minerva was arguing with her. Lucy was simply talking to Minerva.

...

A pin dropped from a member as hell between those two girls broke loose.

...

"I.. Since when was I not worth anyone's time?!" Minerva shouted.

"Ever since you lost yourself in a inner battle with power and friendship." Lucy says, finally looking at Minerva.

"You bitch!" Minerva shouted. "You don't know anything about me!"

_Silence..._

That's when Minerva thought she won this argument. Minerva smirked smugly.

All that changed when Lucy got a bookmark from her bag. She puts it on her page as she closes the book.

She bangs the book on the metallic table, making a little crater, much to everyone's surprise. The book was safe and wasn't a hard cover copy so it was the surprise of everyone.

"You are stupid, Minerva." Lucy admitted, looking at her in the eye.

Lucy caught Minerva's eyes widened which isn't really obvious. Minerva's eyes became slit as she scowled.

Every minute matters to everyone right now. Every second, the atmosphere is getting hotter and hotter. Every one of them, except Minerva, the Master and Lucy, were having goosebumps.

"What... Did you just say?!" Minerva shouted.

"I said, you're very stupid. Time is precious, so do please spend and cherish it." Lucy says.

"What's this from?! A book from what you're reading?" Minerva joked, laughed insanely.

"No. It's from what I've learned from being asleep for seven years." Lucy says, giving them a hint of who she was.

Rufus and Yukino blinked. Wait a minute... That's so familiar...

Sting and Rogue scowled in confusion... Was that not the year when their idols disappeared? Could she be— No, that's impossible, right? Right?

"Well, no one's gonna lecture me, either about experience, being asleep or time!" Minerva shouted. She really was losing her temper. If it wasn't for her father saying to give her respect, then this Lucy-bitch have been dead an hour ago.

"You're still stupid challenging time, itself, and fighting it." Lucy says, bluntly.

"Give me one good reason, bitch!" Minerva says, spitting every word like it's venom.

"You hide your true self even on yourself upon everyone's plead. I can see a soul trying to escape your eye, Minerva. So don't you dare. Lie." Lucy says, scowling.

Minerva felt like she, herself, shrunk.

"You're stupid. You think no one understand. You think no one can relate. You think it's all you. Open up! Kick your shell to the ocean where you saw it! No one will ever need it!" Lucy shouts.

Minerva was speechless... What Lucy said was actually how she felt... Every move Minerva does hurts. It's like there are rocks on her shoulders bringing her down. But now... Lucy removed it.

Minerva fell into the cold floor with tears streaming down her face. Her hair was covering her face to prevent everyone to see her tears, hopefully. Lucy saw it though.

"We're... always here, Minerva, especially me. You can almost count on me to be there, here... You had a rough past. Well, guess what?! I did too! We are one either weak or strong." Lucy says, offering a hand to Minerva.

"We are one. I shall plant a tree where we all be the leaves. No one gets left behind," Lucy says. "From now on, we shall laugh, cry, solve problems and celebrate together," she added with tears streaming her face too.

Most of the members were smiling. Few of the members we already crying.

They are obsessed with power, yes. They shall get rid of that. Together, of course.

Lucy sure will change them.

They couldn't care less. They were tired of being the bad guys, the people who were obsessed with power and money. They had enough of people fearing them. Soon, they shall change that.

Minerva looked up, proud that she was crying and took Lucy's hand. Lucy pulled Minerva up, smiling.

"Are you with me?!" Lucy shouted, grinning.

Everyone punch the air, saying, "Yea!"

"Who are we?!" Lucy asked.

"Sabertooth!"

"I can't hear you! I said! Who! Are! We?!" Lucy asked, grinning.

"WE ARE SABERTOOTH!" they all shouted.

"Now let's party!" Lucy shouted.

_Silence..._

Minerva coughed awkwardly, "She means, 'LET'S CELEBRATE!"

Cheers filled the guild.

Orga grinned and got the mic, going to the stage.

"This is for the newbie, Lucy!" Orga says using the mic.

"Holy shit, who gave Orga the microphone?!" a member shouted.

"It couldn't be that bad, right?" Lucy asked Minerva, who sighed.

"You do not want to know about it." Minerva says, smiling.

Lucy gave Minerva the look, 'I've heard worse'.

Lucy giggled, "Well, there. Smile. You look beautiful in one."

Minerva blushed and looked at the other side.

Lucy hugged Minerva. "You're so cute, Minerva!"

"I'm... not." Minerva answered. "You're the cute one."

Lucy pouted.

"See?" Minerva says smiling.

Orga cleared his throat before singing.

Suddenly, he stopped on a chorus.

Rufus nodded, smiling slyly.

"Perfect." he muttered as he went to the stage, himself.

"Lucy Heartfilia... How are you related to Fairy Tail?" Rufus asked, through mic.

Minerva's eyes widened.

Lucy gulped.

Let's see how this goes...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Five~_**

* * *

Lucy thought it was too early... So, to lie or not to Lie?

Finally deciding the answer, she sighed.

"I—"

* * *

Natsu was fuming. Oh he was fuming, alright. You don't want a destructive angry person. Not only a person, he's a dragon slayer too, in fact.

Not only Natsu was mad, the whole Team Natsu are. Actually, almost everyone was.

All was worried, angry and confused.

They were worried of Lucy, of course. Yes, they know that Lucy is strong but she can't possibly defeat whole guild! Oh yeah, she did, twice.

One time was the guild only has twenty mages.

The second time was... They didn't exactly know what happened but she completed.

They were angry. Angry at themselves for not coming with her.

They were confused. Why Lucy? Why not Natsu? Or Erza? Or Gray? Or simply the whole Team Natsu! Don't get them wrong but Lucy is... Lucy! She's smart and fragile. And that's how exactly the Lucy they wanted her to be. They wanted her to be their friend, close friend, best friend and little and big sister! Though... _others _wanted her to be her lover.

Their master sighed, taking a sip from his beer.

"Master, why didn't you let them come?" Mira asked, wiping the mug.

Master Macarov slammed the beer on the table, startling everyone and getting attention.

The master jumped on the second floor.

"Listen up, brats!" he shouted, gaining more attention.

"Lucy, she is a strong girl. Don't say she couldn't do it because I know she can! Brats, what you're saying is like you think of her as weak! She's stronger than you think, so have faith, okay?!" Macarov shouted as the guild agreed cheerfully.

"AYE!"

"Hm. She got the spotlight again. I so hate her. She's weak. Why is she even a Fairy Tail member?" a girl with white hair says.

"Yea, I know right." a girl with blue hair agreed.

Unfortunately, Team Natsu heard it. Natsu was about to launch at her when he was stopped by an arm.

"Stop. Let me handle this."

The girl who stopped Natsu walked towards the two girls, calmly.

"Hi girls," she greeted them.

"Hi, Lisanna-chan." the two girls greeted.

"Pardon me but bitches, don't talk about Lucy-chan like that. For all I know, you wouldn't do better than her. I bet Lucy-chan can beat you one-handed. You call yourselves family yet you hold such jealousy inside you." Lisanna says, scowling and she whistled.

Lisanna rolled her eyes, "What a family." she said.

"You do know, she's a part of the strongest team, right?" Lisanna asked.

The two girls scowled as the white haired girl punched Lisanna. Lisanna caught her fist, avoiding the girl to punch herself.

"Tell me, what's your name." Lisanna ordered.

"What a family indeed, you don't even know me." the girl says.

"Oh, but I would rather know a rat than to know you." Lisanna says as she heard Team Natsu cheering for her.

"Misty."

"What?"

"My name is Misty."

"Tell me, _Misty, _what good is there to copy my looks?" Lisanna says, looking at her, disgustingly. Misty obviously has contact lenses, her hair dully painted white, though Lisanna's hair was silver, and Misty's face was with blush on, trying to be like Lisanna.

Lisanna smirked. Well, it's a bad news for Misty, her cheeks were already pink whether with makeup or without.

"Lookie here, I don't get—"

"It's because I like Natsu," Misty murmured.

"Oh? And you think that you could attract him by copying _me_?" Lisanna asks, before laughing. "What a joke."

"As I was saying, dare talk to Lucy-chan like that again and I swear, you'll handle the whole Team Natsu and me first. Then later on, the whole guild." Lisanna says.

"Got that clear? Good. Bye." Lisanna says leaving the table before going back to Team Natsu's table.

"Alright, Lisanna! You rock!" Natsu says, grinning while asking for a high-five. Lisanna did along with Gray.

"Well done Lisanna, next time show them who's the boss." Erza says, smiling.

Lisanna's, Natsu's and Gray's face brighten up.

"Aye!"

**(Alright, be honest, who expected this? xD Lisanna's good, alright? Good.)**

* * *

"I—"

"Hey, Lucy! Here's your milkshake!" Kotone says, giving Lucy her milkshake.

"I ordered?" Lucy asked as Kotone shot her a look. "Oh yeah, sorry! All this pressure is making me forget one plus one!"

Lucy got her milkshake, sending a thankful look at Kotone who just winked at her.

"So, what are we talking about?" Lucy asked.

They sighed. "Never mind." Minerva says.

Lucy thought about it, then smiled.

"Well, let me answer that question for you. I am neither a friend nor foe. I'm just here beside you when you need me." Lucy says, still smiling.

"Makes sense." Rufus says, smirking.

"No, it doesn't!" Sting argues.

Minerva sighed, face palming.

Lucy laughed, gaining attention. "Actually it does make sense if you put some thought about it."

Sting held a white flag with Rufus smirking.

"Told you." Rufus boasted.

Lucy sweatdropped.

"Ehh... Are they always like this?" Lucy asked.

Minerva sighed. "Apparently so..."

Lucy smiled at Minerva who smiled back and whispered to her ear, "I killed a person."

Lucy nodded.

Minerva giggled. Lucy was definitely an unusual person. Anyone would have run by now. Although, it wasn't true.

"Minerva, what your favorite sweet?"

"Cake." she answered.

Lucy giggled. Who knew Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were alike?

"Why are you giggling?" Minerva asked.

Lucy shook her head. "Nothing. It's just... Amusing to know that _the _Minerva likes cakes."

Minerva huffed. "Why? Is it wrong?"

"No, it's cute."

"Your cute."

Lucy pouted and said, "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Period." Minerva says.

"Whatever," Lucy says, crossing her arms while pouting.

"So, you ready to make this guild better?" Minerva asked.

"Hell yeah!"


End file.
